powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
End of Extinction
End of Extinction is the 20th episode of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge ''and is the third and final part of the three-part series finale, excluding the epilogue Christmas special episode "Here Comes Heximas", it is the season finale of ''Power Rangers Dino Super Charge ''and is overall the series finale of the entire ''Power Rangers Dino Charge ''series. Synopsis The Dark Energem creates a black hole that takes the Rangers back in time, as they must go to a prehistoric age for their final showdown with Sledge and Fury. Plot The Rangers thank Heckyl and head back to base. Wrench and Sledge watch this from space. Sledge hatches 4 more eggs that act as winches. The Rangers fight Vivix and Spikeballs outside the base. Fury confronts Keeper, but he is rescued by the Rangers. Fury retreats and the Rangers receive a message from Sledge. Sledge fires 4 beams from his ship and they attatch to the eggs as a winch. Sledge pulls the planet away from the sun, to sell it to a scrap heap on the planet Kamen 5. The Rangers discuss the Dark Energem. Ivan uses the Dino Super Drive Saber in the Ptera Zord along with Black, Blue, Keeper, Pink and Green. They warn the citizens and Graphite, Purple & Heckyl, Red, Aqua and Silver take the Plesio Zord. The Dark Energem is thrown into space. Everyone in Amber Beach holds up mirrors and reflects the sun’s rays and with a combined Megazord attack, the Dark Energem is destroyed but it turns into a black hole. Earth is cut off from Sledge’s ship which is sucked into the black hole, however the Rangers are unable to stop the Earth from being sucked in too and being destroyed. The Rangers are distraught over the loss of the planet, but Keeper tells them there is another hope; with the Dark Energem destroyed the Energems true power can be unlocked... the power of time travel. With no other option, the Rangers throw the Energems into space as Keeper disappears, and the Energems creates a time portal which the Ptera and Plesio Zords fly through taking them into Earth's ancient past. They arrive and Shelby spots living dinosaurs. They watch Keeper’s ship crash and realize this is the day when Keeper entrusted the Energems to dinosaurs. Sledge notices the Rangers. Keeper finds the bomb and the Energems. The Rangers help Keeper as Sledge and Fury approach Earth. Sledge and Fury arrive. The Rangers morph and activate Dino Steel. They fights against Vivix, Sledge and Fury. Fury finds the remaining "Energems" and hands them to Sledge, only to find a bomb instead, having been tricked by Tyler. Fury is destroyed by the impact of the bomb when it explodes, meaning that Ivan's fate of being captured by Fury in his time has been undone. Tyler uses T-Rex Super Charge against Sledge. Sledge blasts the Rangers and uses the Magma Beam to become a Mega Monster. James, Phillip, Kendall, Zenowing and Heckyl attack from inside the ship and attach Sledge to the ship. The Plesio Zord escapes as Sledge’s ship flies into the sun ultimately killing Sledge, Poisandra, and Wrench in the process. Keeper thanks the Rangers. He tells Koda and Ivan they will return to their ages. The Rangers say goodbye to Ivan and Koda. Everyone else leaves. Keeper informs Heckyl and Zenowing they will return to Sentai 6. Heckyl is given a guardians uniform. The Rangers arrive at present day and find that they are near the museum. They find that it is a zoo and there are live dinosaurs since Sledge's asteroids never hit Earth causing their extinction. Cast *Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro *Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins *Yoshi Sudarso - Koda *Michael Taber - Riley Griffin *James Davies - Chase Randall *Davi Santos - Sir Ivan of Zandar, Zach *Jarred Blakiston - Prince Phillip III *Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan *Reuben Turner - James Navarro *Alistair Browning - Zenowing *Ryan Carter - Heckyl *Richard Simpson - Keeper *Adam Gardiner - Sledge (voice) *Paul Harrop - Fury (voice) *Estevez Gillespie - Wrench, Curio (voices) *Jackie Clarke - Poisandra (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice (voice) *Alexander Walker - Matt Griffin *James Gaylyn - Mr. Watkins *Elizabeth Dowden - Kaylee *Jeff Szusterman - City worker *Glen Drake - Jonesy Dino Chargers *Dino Charge Red Ranger – Dino Drive, Dino Super Drive, T-Rex Super Charge *Dino Charge Black Ranger – Dino Drive, Para + Para (Dino Steel) *Dino Charge Blue Ranger – Dino Drive, Stego + Stego (Dino Steel) *Dino Charge Green Ranger – Dino Drive, Raptor + Raptor (Dino Steel) *Dino Charge Pink Ranger – Dino Drive, Tricera + Tricera (Dino Steel) *Dino Charge Gold Ranger – Ptera (Battle Mode), Dino Drive, Dino Super Drive *Dino Charge Aqua Ranger – Dino Drive *Dino Charge Graphite Ranger – Dino Drive *Dino Charge Purple Ranger – Plesio (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Silver Ranger – Dino Drive Quotes Errors *When the Rangers throw their Energems into space, the border between the two Megazord cockpits is misplaced. *It's unknown how Tyler activated T-Rex Super Charge mode, even though the only zords transported into the past were the Ptera Zord and the Plesio Zord. Although it is possible that he turned Rexy into the T-Rex Super Charge Morpher before they left, just in case he needed to use Super Charge Mode. This was shown when he pulled the morpher out rather than summoning it with a Dino Charger. *While Keeper is explaining the ultimate power of the Energems while in space, the black hole created by the Dark Energem is not to the right of the Ptera and Plesio Zords like it was in the previous shot. *During the scene where the Ptera Zord is shaking upon arriving in the past, the Spino Zord's symbol can be seen on the Red Ranger podium. *Tyler can be seen before he reveals himself to Sledge and Fury. Notes *This episode picks up where "Edge of Extinction" had left off. *This episode cast Dino Charge in a questionable light in terms of continuity more than it's premiere episode had. As if it had taken place in the regular Power Rangers universe, the Earth is destroyed by 2016, and is replaced by a new Earth where dinosaurs never went extinct. Until the show or producers state what actually happened, several assumptions can be made: **The original canon is still intact, but the Dino Thunder team would effectively have been erased from the aborted timeline where dinosaurs were destroyed unless the Dino Gems came from a different asteroid that was heading towards earth anyway, but didn't cause the dinosaurs to go extinct, and moving forward from Ninja Steel, dinosaurs are kept in select zoos. **Dino Charge happened in an alternate Earth just as RPM was previously retconned to be, where they are not affected, nor will they affect the Earth where most Power Rangers series took place. ***The latter theory is later proven the correct one with Sledge confirming that the blackhole (retconned to be an inter-dimensional wormhole) sent them to an alternate universe. However, it has confirmed many fan's previous concerns that due to the unnecessary actions taken by the Dino Charge Rangers in even causing the events that created the Blackhole (Wormhole), they are guilty of committing Planetary Genocide, though they amended the mistake by creating a new timeline. *This marks the final appearance of Fury. However Sledge, Wrench and Poisandra will return in Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. Lord Arcanon past is destroyed offscreen by Heckyl and Zenowing at the end of Dino Super Charge (as well as Singe, Conductro and Screech to prevent the steal of the Dark Energem and ending the threat once and for all). As they do not reappear in Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel, as right now, the fates of Fury and Curio presents remain unknown. *Curio does not appear in this episode, but he was possibly somewhere on Sledge's Ship when it was sucked by the black hole, seemingly destroying Sledge's entire crew in the present. *As the Energems ultimate power has to do with time, this is likely the reason the Rangers are bonded to it across history, and Heckyl, who's traveled using it, does not disappear when his past self dies in the sun. **It is possible that Heckyl was not even captured yet during that time period, meaning he was never on the ship, and thus, never got thrown into the sun. Evidence supporting this possibility is the fact that when Heckyl was first released from his cell, he mentioned he hadn't moved for centuries, not for 65 million years, and also when he and the other rangers came onto the ship in the past, Poisandra and Wrench didn't know who he was. ***Although, even if Heckyl had been on the ship by this point, by preventing the Dark Energem from being stolen, which also would have prevented the creation of Snide, Heckyl would have never been captured at all, as it was the influence of Snide that made him go evil and get captured by Sledge. *Even though Sledge's Crew was taken out by the Sun, Lord Arcanon and Singe are still alive in the past, and would most likely attempt to hunt down the Dark Energem, which means that the threat isn't permanently over. Lord Arcanon and Singe are possibly destroyed off-screen by Zenowing and Heckyl, (as well as Conductro and Screech), when they return on Sentai 6 to prevent the destruction of the planet and the steal of the Dark Energem. **Keeper claims he is sending Heckyl and Zenowing back in time to stop Arcanon from stealing the Dark Energem. This makes no sense as Zenowing has claimed to have found the Silver Energem on Earth and then tracked Arcanon to Sentai 6, becoming the Silver Ranger and getting captured in the process. This means Arcanon destroyed Sentai 6 after the Energems were bonded to Dinosaurs, Sledge was lost in space, and Zenowing created the Zords. Thus they could've either simply traveled to Sentai 6 or traveled forward to beat Arcanon to Sentai 6. ***This also means that despite having hired Sledge to find the Energems, Arcanon went for the Dark Energem without Sledge's assistance. *Mr. Watkins, Kaylee, Matt Griffin, and Zack all make a cameo in this episode, helping the Rangers out in their plan. *This marks the first time that all the rangers appear in Dino Super Drive. *The name of the episode was originally “Dino Extinction.” On International airings, it was called “End of Extinction”, but this was changed when it aired in the United States. *Ironically, the final morph of the Dino Charge Rangers is chronologically the first use of the phrase "It's Morphin' Time!" *Zenowing has made it through in this arc, unlike Torin, his Super Sentai counterpart, who plans his death in order to defeat Deboth. *Poisandra and Curio have been defeated in this arc, unlike Joyful Knight Candelilla and Funfilled Spy Luckyuro, their Super Sentai counterpart, who have survive in final battle and Candelilla became Torin's successor while Luckyuro became her apprentice. *Heckyl is responsible for the destruction of Sledge and his crew, which also plays as a nod on a statement that Sledge once threatened him with in the episode "Wishing for a Hero". In that episode, Sledge told Heckyl that if he failed him that he would throw Heckyl into the sun. In this episode, Heckyl ties Sledge to his ship and sends him to the sun. *The fate of Keeper in the original timeline is unknown, as it is not shown where he teleported himself to in that situation. *It was stated that the Dark Energem could not be destroyed in a previous episode, "Catching Some Rays", so this episode proved that statement incorrect. Another episode however mentions that the Energem must be destroyed in order to unlock the other Energems' true power, which happens in this episode. *The storyline concerning the destruction of Earth and it's time-travel means of rewriting its destruction were wholesale ripped from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) series' episodes "Annihillation: Earth! (Part Two)" and "Beyond the Known Universe", which aired in 2015. The lift of material is so transparent, that the animation of both earths being sucked into the Black Hole are almost perfectly identical. The only difference between the two is that in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) series, it's Earth crumbled up into little pieces before being swallowed by the Black Hole, where as in Power Rangers Dino Supercharge, it's Earth was swallowed into the Black Hole all as one. See Also (Wrench's death and story) (Fury's death and story) (Final villain's death and story) References Category:Season Finales